Gracias, por amarme… sayonara
by Youjibell
Summary: Supo que su mamá lo extrañaría y que ahora estaría solo, aún así tenía que mantenerse firme. Se limpió las lágrimas de su carita con la manga derecha de su sudadera y sonrió.


_Gracias, por amarme… sayonara._

* * *

Miró a su padre aún con unas lágrimas en los ojos y se contuvo lo más posible para no llorar más. –Me iré de casa, no puedo seguir aquí- Su madre lloraba, mientras sostenía en sus manos la frazada amarilla de su hijo. No intervino, durante aquella discusión. Pocas veces había una discusión en el hogar de los Akutagawa. Jiroh nunca había sido un mal hijo, por el contrario era atento, educado y cariñoso. Su único defecto "dormía demasiado".

-Jiroh si sales por la puerta no te permitiré que regreses nunca, solo quédate quieto y acepta la cita con esa señorita - Se sentía incómodo, sobre todo porque no tenía ni dos meses la muerte de su hermanita y no habían cancelado la presentación con una jovencita con la cual se podría casar. El rubio tembló un poco y pensó en su madre. Aún así apretó los puños y salió de su casa. Le ardía el estómago y sentía un dolor en el pecho, que ya parecía una dolencia crónica, desde que su pequeña hermana había muerto.

Supo que su mamá lo extrañaría y que ahora estaría solo, aún así tenía que mantenerse firme. Se limpió las lágrimas de su carita con la manga derecha de su sudadera y sonrió. Tenía que buscar donde vivir y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sabía que llamando por teléfono podría ir a casa de alguno de sus amigos, pero eso era igual a contar su situación y eso era algo que jamás haría.

Ahora tenía que vivir solo, y… solo vivir. Cuidar de su oveja de felpa y… tal vez tener una cita con esa persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Yuuko-chan es hora de tu medicina, mamá lleva media hora buscándote – el rubio miró debajo de la cama de su pequeña hermana y le sonrió ampliamente. Él siempre encontraba a su hermanita donde quiera que se encontrara._

_-No quiero – ella infló las mejillas, pero enseguida lo miró feliz- Jiroh nii-chan ¿por qué tenemos que tomar medicinas? –ella abrazó una pequeña oveja de felpa que tenía bajo su cama y miró al piso. Su hermano se acomodó como pudo debajo de la cama y pasó un brazo alrededor de su pequeña hermana._

_-Porque si no Yuuko no podría dormir en toda la noche y yo dormiría todo el tiempo, y si eso pasa no podríamos jugar juntos – el rubio le habló con cariño y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Yuuko tenía 7 años y era una niña muy lista y adorable. _

_-Pero Jiroh nii-chan ya no juega conmigo, solo se la pasa fantaseando con su novio- el rubio se puso rojo enseguida_

_-¡Yuuko! No digas eso… ¡si papá te oye diciendo que tengo novio me corre de la casa, me mata o algo peor! y ya te dije que él no es mi novio – la pequeña rió un poco y suspiró._

_-Pero quieres que lo sea… él te gusta._

_-No digas eso, yo soy un buen hijo y tendré una linda familia como nosotros; con dos lindos hijos rubios y una pequeña traviesa como tú- el rubio le sonrió y le explicó sin darse cuenta en la nostalgia que le producían esas palabras._

_-Nii-chan… yo no quiero eso… - su hermana lo miró y pestañeo una par de veces- mamá llora en las noches, papá trabaja mucho y apenas y lo vemos, Jiroh nii-chan se esfuerza mucho a pesar de que tiene sueño y no está al lado de la persona que más ama. Yo quiero que nii- chan sea capaz de confesarle su amor a esa persona, y que papá no trabaje tanto y abrace a mama… también quiero que mamá deje de llorar porque sus dos hijos estamos descompuestos…_

_- Yuuko… - Jiroh abrazó a su hermana y se quedó sin palabras, él nunca había pensando en eso. A decir verdad era del tipo de personas que si le decían que algo era blanco, el lo aceptaba a pesar de que sabía era de otro color. _

_Cuando sus padres le dijeron que estaba enfermo, solo tomó las medicinas y sonrió. Cuando le dijeron que esperaban que se casara con una jovencita de buena familia, había sonreído y asentido. Cuando le decían que todo estaba bien, el sonreía y… se repetía miles de veces que todo estaba bien._

_-Nii-chan prométeme que le pedirás una cita a ese chico… - su hermanita le había sonreído mientras que el rubio fantaseaba en una cita con "el". Pero pocos segundos después supo que eso era imposible._

_-no puedo hacer eso Yuuko- su hermanita infló las mejillas y pensó en lo feliz que sería su hermano al lado de ese chico._

_-Nii chan a veces papá no sabe lo que es mejor, yo no quiero tomar medicinas… hacen que me duela la cabeza- la pequeña abrazó aún más a su oveja frunciendo el ceño._

_-Yuuko-chan eres un niña rebelde y apenas tienes 7… no quiero pensar que harás cuando tengas 15, se buena y toma tus medicinas, te prometo que iremos juntos al parque-_

_-nii-chan… eres el mejor hermano del mundo… cuida de mi oveja y ten una cita – Yuuko se había quedado dormida poco después._

_El rubio había batallado mucho para sacar a su hermanita de debajo de la cama y llevarla a su cama. Su madré había intentado despertarla dos horas más tarde para llevarle algo de cenar._

_La pequeña Yuuko no despertó._


End file.
